Prism Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and is the first instalment by Infinity Mirai. The seasons' main motifs are jewels, wishes and romance. Plot * Prism Pretty Cure! episodes “The encounter that will change their fate…” Yukimura Aiko – a first year at the private academy Yusei Middle School – has been living her life normally in seclusion until she met a wolf-like fairy named Frore, who tells her she has potential become a Legendary Warrior, Pretty Cure. With her own doubts Aiko rejects the offer and rushes off to school, witnessing a person with crimson red eyes on top of a light post. Things take a turn for the worse when she is attacked by a monster called Kurayami but is saved by a mysterious, blonde-haired boy, with the same crimson red eyes. The boy is attacked and knocked unconscious. Pushing her fears aside, Aiko summons the courage to confront the Kurayami, using the Prism Commune and Cure Icon she transforms into, Cure Infinity! Along with Mistue Sayuri (Cure Sparkle), Kawasaki Aoi (Cure Crystal), Akanishi Ren (Cure Blaze) and her unexpected ally, they form the Prism Pretty Cure team to stop the corruption of darkness from spreading into everyone’s hearts. Will the Cures be able to defeat their enemy? Or is their story just beginning? Characters Main Characters / Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana The main protagonist, Aiko is cheerful, caring and kind. She is somewhat shy and finds it hard to express her real feelings, easily succumbing to loneliness. She is referred to as the school's "Star" and is a first year attending Yusei Middle School. Her standard colour is pink. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Infinity and uses the power of Love. / Voiced by: Ono Kensho The mysterious, runaway prince of the Shadow Kingdom. He decides to leave his palace in attempt to have a better life, after the Light Kingdom was destroyed by his older brother. He meets Aiko and now lives on earth while helping the Pretty Cure, and attends Yusei Middle School. Refereed to as "Prince" at school. He is noted to have a fearless smile and is very powerful. / Voiced by: Toyama Nao Sayuri is 13 years old and Aiko's childhood friend. She also attends Yusei Middle School as a first year and is a member of the baking club. Her wish is to become a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, Citrine Sweets. She is a energetic and childish person who is known to have her head in the clouds. Her standard colour is yellow. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Sparkle and uses the power of the Sun. / Voiced by: Hikasa Yoko Aoi is a sophomore who attends Yusei Middle School and acts as the Student Council President and member of the Japanese dance club. She's always busy going in and out between dance lesson, meetings, and club activities, which makes it changeling to become a Pretty Cure. She excels at her studies but is particularly bad at sports. Aoi is calm, straightforward and elegant, but involuntarily looks down on others. Her standard colour is blue. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Crystal and uses the power of Water. / Voiced by: Amamiya Sora Ren is 14 years old and has a lively personality. After transferring back from America she secretly watches the Pretty Cure after finding a red crystal and seems to already know their secrets. She makes her first appearance as Cure Blaze in episode 5 while hiding her identity and helps defeat the Kurayami but leaves suddenly. She excels at sports, and is part of the judo club, but is very bad at studying. In the events of episode 6 she reveals her identity and joins the Cures. Her standard colour is red. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Blaze and uses the power of Fire. Light Kingdom Voiced by: Mizushima Takahiro Infinity's wolf-like fairy partner from the Light Kingdom. He is the Jewel Carrier of the pink crystal. He ends his sentences with "~yuki". Voiced by: Yanase Natsumi Sparkle's rabbit-like fairy partner from the Light Kingdom. She is the Jewel Carrier of the yellow crystal. She ends her sentences with "~hi". Voiced by: Hayami Saori Crystal's cat-like fairy partner from the Light Kingdom. She is the Jewel Carrier of the blue crystal. She ends her sentences with "~mizu". Voiced by: Blaze's bird-like phoenix fairy partner from the Light Kingdom. He is the Jewel Carrier of the red crystal. He ends his sentences with "~kasai". / The young queen of the Light Kingdom and the previous Pretty Cure. She was the one who sealed away the Shadow King's power but in result lost her power as a Pretty Cure and was frozen in a glass orb. She transformed into her alter ego Cure Light. Shadow Kingdom / The ruler of the Shadow Kingdom and Ichiro's older brother. He enjoys watching people suffer and having their wish shattered. He expects his underlings to obey him which they do, despite having his powers sealed away. : are royal followers to the king. Each member can summon a Kurayami and withholds a special power. The members are: :: The first member to appear in the series. She has an appearance of a young women with a devious smile and has long wavy red hair. She is also very selfish, snobby, and loves seeking attention. :: The second member to appear in the series. He has an appearance of a sergeant who wears dark shades and has short brown hair. He enjoys creating havoc and is the brute out of the generals despite his normally calm attitude. :: The third member to appear in the series. She has an appearance of a teenage girl and has light turquoise hair in sharp pigtails. She pretends to be innocent but is obnoxious and tricky. :: The fourth member to appear in the series and is considered to be an elite. He is the strongest despite being the youngest out of the generals. He is expressionless and rude and currently acts as the Shadow King's butler. In the past Sorrow used to be Prince Ichiro's butler and was his childhood friend. Though at some point Sorrow was manipulated by Vincent who erased his memories. He has dark green hair. :: The Shadow King's attendant and second in command. She has an appearance of a middle-aged women and has dark purple hair. She is a sopiscated person who values rules and her words tend to come with a biting edge. Because many of her motives are shrouded in mystery, this, combined with her personality gives her an overall shady character. The series' main monster summoned when a general manipulates a victim's Jewel Heart. They are formed as a character or item based off the owner's Jewel Heart. Items * The Pretty Cure's transformation device. * The transformation item of the Pretty Cures. * The jewel-like collectibles that the Pretty Cure insert into the transformation item. They are special stones that reflect off of a person's wish. Each Jewel Heart is a type of jewel that carries a special item or character within it. Locations * The kingdom ruled by Princess Juliet, which was attacked and destroyed by the Shadow King. * The evil kingdom thats serves as the antagonists home and is connected to the Light Kingdom inside a alternate world. It is ruled by the Shadow King. * The main setting of the Prism Pretty Cure! series and the main target of the Shadow Kingdom. :* The local park located in the middle of the city. :* The private school that most of the characters attend. :* Sayuri and her parents' home and cake shop. :* The boutique owned by Ren's parents and grandfather. It is a two-story building that sells accessories and clothing on the first floor and has design rooms on the second. The items from the store is man-made and is usually bought with the store's cute five star logo on it. Movies To be added. Merchandise Trivia * This is the third series after [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness_Charge_Pretty_Cure! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!] where romance is constantly present. * This is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season to have a male protagonist or a male role similar to a Cure. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season when the second Cure's theme colour isn't blue or red, but yellow. * It is the third season which shows a Pretty Cure, Cure Light, already fighting an enemy somewhere in the very beginning of the first episode. * This is the second season where someone other than the lead Cure's transformation is shown first. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fifth series that has the fairy mascots transforming into communes. * This is the fourth season after [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Futari_wa_Pretty_Cure_Max_Heart Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart] and [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Smile_Pretty_Cure! Smile Pretty Cure!] to have mascots who are relatives. * Prism Pretty Cure! ''is the seventh season where each Cure had their own mascot. * ''Prism Pretty Cure! is the third series where none of the villains die. * Prism'' Pretty Cure!'' is the third team to have to fight against Dark Cure versions of themselves. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fourth season where the monsters are created by people's feelings (their wish). * Prism Pretty Cure! has the largest number of episodes, with 60 episodes. * Prism Pretty Cure! ''is the second season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. * Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, ''Prism Pretty Cure! will have more mature aspects and is directed more towards teens instead of little children. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season where each eye catch is a entirely different in every episode. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fifth season to have mascots turn into humans. Gallery To be added. Links * References in Prism Pretty Cure! * Prism Pretty Cure! Trivia * Prism Pretty Cure! Voice Actors * Prism Pretty Cure! Cures External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11025148/1/Prism-Pretty-Cure/ Prism Pretty Cure! Story] (English) References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:Anime Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Fananime Category:Pretty Cure Fanime Category:Precure Fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Seasons Category:Newest Fanseries Category:New Fan Series Category:New fanseries Category:More fanseries